


Underneath the Moonlight

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [21]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Eve spend some time together before the clan's curse is reversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between "Farewell to Storyville" and "Full Moon Over Bourbon Street." Minor spoilers up through "Full Moon Over Bourbon Street."

Hayley and Eve sat on the porch to their trailer, while their clan ran through the bayou underneath the moonlight.

“I guess tonight is the last night it’ll be just the two of us” said Eve. Tomorrow was the full moon, when Hayley would use Celeste’s potion to reverse the curse placed on the clan.

“I guess so” said Hayley. As much as she was looking forward to having the rest of her family back, she was a little sad. She’d come to enjoy the close bond she’d forged with Eve, just the two of them alone in the bayou surrounded by wildlife.

“Well, I’m sure the others are looking forward to being human again. Taking full advantage of all the opportunities being human provides them. Jackson especially.” Hayley was surprised at the bitterness in Eve’s voice.

“You know, just because the others are going to be human again, it doesn’t have to change anything between us” said Hayley, taking Eve’s hand.

Eve looked at her for a moment, taking in Hayley’s words. “You’re right. Not if we don’t let it” she said, leaning forward for a kiss.

Somewhere in the distance, underneath the moonlight, a wolf began to howl.


End file.
